I Never Knew This Could happen
by naraku'sbabigurl
Summary: Kagome is for in a whole new turn she thought she was the only one from the present who could go to the federal area , but what happens when two foreign exchange students get sucked down the well also? And why are Naraku and Sesshomaru always showing up
1. New Meetings

SUMARY

Kagome is for in a whole new turn she thought she was the only one from the present who could go to the federal area , but what happens when two foreign exchange students get sucked down the well also? And why are Naraku and Sesshomaru showing up more often then usual?

Kagome P.O.V

"Another day at school, I wish I could just stay at the fuderal area and get my education it's more interesting down there anyway." Kagome thought

Then she was bombarded by three females. She knew exact ally who they were. Would they ever just leave here alone. There always disapproving of her and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, how are you" the three said in unison

"Fine" she replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Well were glad you got out of the hospital, Ho Jo's been worried sick about you" said Amy.

Then suddenly the bell rang

Saved by the bell, she thought as she walked in the class and her teacher noticed her suddenly

"Well hello Kagome nice to have you back. Let me catch you up with all that you have missed"

"Great more home work yeay me." She said dryly

Then behind her she heard laughs

"Oops did I say tat out loud." The teacher just looked at her and said.

" There's no home work or nothing like that. I know how you are just disappointed-." All the students laughed which got the teacher very angry"- but very soon we will be having some exchange students one from Egypt her name is Isabaya and the other from Spain her name Maya."

All Kagome did was shake her head in acknowledgement.

"Well since everybody is caught up well just go over some Atlas work until they come down."

Isabaya and Maya P.O.V

Down at the office girls sat next to each other while waiting on there class schedules. Maya was the first one too talk.

Hi my name Maya what's yours"

"Isabaya you're a foreign exchange student right"- she shook her head-"What country you come from.?

"Spain"

Isabaya leaned over and spoke in Spanish " What kind of demon are you cause I can sense your arura and your not human."

Maya smiled and answered " I'm a dog demon, I was wondering when you catch on. What are you?

"I'm Ice, water and snow demon you can say I'm a mutt"

"I'm going to like you ." Maya said cheerfully

"Are you always so happy –go-lucky" Isabaya asked

"Yup."

------------------

The girls were handed a schedule and to ther liking they both had all the same classes together. They walked down to World Cultures class together.

Normal P.O.V

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Nasa went to go open the door.

Welcome ladies to my class.'' He said it very slowly and made sure to pronounced all of his words.

Isabaya spoke. "We understand this langue were not retards.'"

Maya just stood there and giggled. When the two girls turned around they saw all of the boy staring at them and frustrated girls, one even slapped her boyfriend for drooling.

"Ladies please take a seat." The teacher asked still red from embarrassment. Isabaya looked at him and raised an eyebrow and took a seat while Maya trotted happily beside her and also took a seat at the back of the class room

After the girls got there Schedules

Kagome woke up when there was a knock on the door and two young girls walked into the class room. They introduced themselves as Isabaya and Maya.

Kagome P.O.V

Wow there pretty. Isabaya is the color of caramel with silver eyes and long brown hair. She pretty tall. She's about 5 feet 9inches. And Maya about 5 feet 11 inches with long raven colored hair that flows down her back.

Normal. P.O.V

The teacher started to speak why won't you ladies tell us a little about your selves" the girls looked at him weirdly then the bell rung. The sighed and got up.

Kagome, I have assigned you to show these ladies around there in all of your classes the ladies."

They exchange glances and went off.

( In gym time and the girls are playing volley ball)

Hey Isabaya, Maya do you guys know how to play this sport."

Yeah!" they both replied and the three girls giggled

Good were playing the queens of the court you guys could be on my team."

**In the background Kagome friend look at her **

Wow looks like kagome has new friends"

They shake there heads in agreement.

Kagome, Maya and Isabaya walk on the court they play against Kagome's "friends"

Kagome is the first to serve the ball it goes over and the other team does a bump seat and tip move. Kagome easily bumps the ball and Maya sets it , Isabaya jumps up and beautifully spikes the ball and there team gains a point. The game goes on and each time there team gains a point they win 25 to 4.

That was amazing you guys" Kagome said excitably

And the girls laughed and agreed with her.

"Do you guys want to spend a night over my house" Kagome asked

"Sure" Maya said " just let me go and check with my mom"

"Why not my parent are out of town and I don't feel like being in the house by myself" Isabaya added

After Maya checked with her mom and they all got there clothes they headed out to Kagome's house and ordered some pizza.

So are there any boys here that you think are cute

"No!" the three said in unison and laughed, then there was a rustling sound in the bush and the three look at each other and got worried

"What the hell is that" Isabaya asked

"Maybe we should go check it out" Maya said

" Hell no! That how people die in movies" Kagome and Isabya yelled at the same time.

Well somebody has to go out there" ?Maya pointed out.

Kagome Isabaya and Maya went out side and opened up the door to an ancient well then all of a sudden a bright light formed and then they all where gone.

Preview Into Chapter Two

Chpt. 2 meeting The gang

With a big thud they all landed on the ground.

" are u guys ok. "Isabaya yelled

"Ughhh."

" well I quess that was a yes than."

"Com on lets climb out"

"Wow were in the fuderal area" Maya said cheerfully

Yup haven't been here in a long time" Isabaya added

" how do you guys now about it?!!!" kagome asked while screaming

" Promise u wont flip," Maya said and whe kagome shook her head Isabaya and Maya took off there necklaces


	2. Royalty

Chapter 2

With a big thud they all landed on the ground.

" Are u guys ok. "Isabaya yelled

"Ughhh." Maya and Kagome replied

" Well I guess that was a yes than."

"Com on lets climb out"

"Wow were in the fuderal area" Maya said cheerfully

Yup haven't been here in a long time" Isabaya added

" how do you guys now about it?!!!" Kagome asked while screaming

" Promise u wont flip," Maya said and when Kagome shook her head Isabaya and Maya took off there necklaces

Isabaya was the first to change she looked the same except she had crystal white and icey blue strikes running threw her hair. She also had sapphire blue streaks across her cheeks with a upside down crescent moon on her forehead.

Maya changed second her hair turned all silver she had red bangs and streaks in her hair. She had no markings on her face but she had beautiful reddish-pink eyes

Kagome just blinked "So Your demons."

Isabaya and Maya just chuckled

"I Thought she was going to run and tell the villagers or something." Isabaya said

Maya agreed then added "I thought she was going to scream her head off.'' Maya busted out and laughed.

" No I'm used to demon, so there was no surprise." Kagome added and laughed

All of a sudden they heard a group of people scream Kagome's name. Then as they walked towards the sound of her name they saw a group of people one was a women with a hue boomerang and she was wearing a pink and green kimono and had long brown hair. \Then there was a monk with a purple outfit and violet eyes with a staff. There was a half demon wearing red and had dog ears on the top of his head. And a little fox and cat demon.

"hey you guys This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo and this is Isabaya and Maya ."

Inuyasha ran up to the girls and sniffed them Isabaya and Maya both in return grabbed his ears and started to played with them

"Aww are you a cat demon " they both said

Inuyasha turned red and screamed "I'm a DOG."

Isabaya raised an eyebrow and stated coldly " If you don't want us to confuse you with a cat,…. mutt than don't go around sniffing us."

Inuyasha scooted back with horror " she reminds me of Sesshomaru"

"What's wrong little brother scared of a little girl?" Came a cold voice that sent chills down Isabaya spine. She turned around and saw a stunning sight. He was tall about 6' 4" or 6'5''. With long beautiful silver hair, a gorgeous body and beautiful amber eyes that seem to look a lot like the sun. He jumped off a two headed dragon and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha screamed

"Just coming to see about my fathers sword." He said with a brilliant smirk on his face "And to see why your so scared of this little girl."

Before Inuyasha could comment on the issue Isabaya spoke up

"Excuse me I'm not a little ass girl I'm a grown women."

Sesshomaru turned his attention away from Inuyasha and started to walk towards the **girl. **As he walked closer a smile appeared on his handsome features .Inuyasha pulled out his sword in meaning to protect Isabaya from Sesshomaru wrath. But instead of stopping and fighting him ,Sesshomaru stopped and towered over Isabaya

"If your such a grown women than you would learn how to keep your mouth closed. It's not what you call lady like….**.Princess** ." He said as he ran a hand over her face and revealing the mark on her forehead. Gasps was heard from the group as they realized what Sesshomaru said.

"Wow I haven't been called princess in a while." She mumbled , then stated clearly

"Well **Lord **you should know better than to prejudge people…..Don't you agree?" She replied coolly

He leaned in closely. So close that their lips almost touched and said "Until we meet again….Princess"

After saying that All Isabaya could do was blink as Sesshomaru mounted the two-headed dragon and flew off.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

I never had anybody let alone a women talk to me like that. What makes this female so different? Why couldn't I just get rid of her for talking t me like that? Instead I just wanted to feel how her lips felt against mine.

End of Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Preview of Chapter 3

"What the hell was that." Inuyasha said

Miroku walked up and put an arm around Isabaya and said "It seems like Sesshomaru here likes or little Isabaya…. And who can lame him."

Shippo looked down at Miroku's hand and screamed


	3. Shippoo vs Miroku

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said

Miroku walked up and put an arm around Isabaya and said "It seems like Sesshomaru here likes or little Isabaya…. And who can blame him."

Shippo looked down at Miroku's hand and screamed. But Isabaya wasn't quick enough. Shippo jumped up at hit Miroku upside his head.

"What wrong with you…All you do is touch women's asses. I'm damn tired of it."

Everybody was astonished they have never seen Shippo mad at Miroku or better yet never heard him speak in such a manner.

Kagome tried to go forward and soothe Shippo. When she tapped him on the back he turned around with the coldest face on.

"What." He said his left eye and eyebrow twitched with annoyance. When the group saw that they all fell on their butts and hurriedly scooted backwards. Sango bent over and whispered in Miroku's ear

"I think you should go handle him." Miroku gave her the famous are-you-kidding me look.

"You're a big baby, can't even stand up to the little runt." Inuyasha said with rage, he got up and started to walk towards Shippo.

"I'm gonna kill who ever touches me" Shippo mumbled with venom dripping from his voice. When Inuyasha heard this he ran behind Kagome.

Isabaya laughed and got up and laughed "Inuyasha, you know if you had a tail it will be between your legs?"

"Shut the hell up. I don't see you trying anything." Inuyasha yelled so hard that he was panting.

She just smirked and leaned over to Maya "Hey can you hand me my bag."

Maya searched the bushes and looked for Isabaya's baby blue bag. When she found it she handed it over to her. Isabaya walked over to Shippo but before she talked to him she reached in her bag, only to bring out a humongous cherry flavor lollypop with white swirls on it.

"Hey Shippo"

Shippo turned around with the same pissed off look" What the he……Oohh gimme gimmie ."

Every body anime sweat dropped except for Isabaya and Shippo. And with that done Shippo ran up the road leaving everyone else behind and when he figured out that nobody was following him. He yelled back

"Hey don't we have some jewel shards to look for?"

"**Damn" **every one said in unison.


End file.
